Rita Torres
Voiced by Janyse Jaud. Biography From the Rita Torres with Field Sergeant E-frame Toy Rita Torres is second to J.T. Marsh in the chain of command for Able Squad. As a Field Sergent, Torres is often the first to engage Neosapien fire. On the ground or in the air, Torres is one tough leader. She follows the ExoFleet handbook to the letter, which often puts her at odds with the unorthodox procedures of Wolf Bronski. With her field Sergeant E-frame at her command, Torres is never one to retreat from heavy ordnance NeoBashing. She is able-bodies, level-headed and objective-oriented - a perfect solder of combat. There's no argument that Rita Torres is the toughest Sergeant in the Exo-fleet. She's a hard trooper that doesn't know fear. But she is also human. And like all humans, she can be hurt and she remembers being hurt. Appearance Torres is a female Terran of Latino descent with roughly styled brown hair and eyes; she wears long sideburns which have been dyed blond. Her most notable facial feature is a nose ring worn on her right nostril. Her fringe is held up by a red hair band. Her outfit is composed of a one piece red brown coverall and bright yellow vest with broad shoulder boards. She wears a light blue exopack which is sometimes connected by cables to a tubular blaster mounted on her right wrist guard. The straps for her battery pack are dark green along with her gloves and boots. Rita’s second personal weapon is a curved blade attached to her left wrist guard. History On her first mission with an E-frame squad, the ships captain made a small mistake that sent them into a Pirate ambush. Torres's E-frame squad was sent out to counter attack the pirates. But the pirate forces had the upper hand. Lead by the pirate Jubail, the pirates eliminated all of Torres' squad. After she crash landed on an asteroid, Torres came face to face with Jubail who cracked her E-frame's seal and there by allowed the air to slowly escape. Then he walked away. Torres was rescued, but would never forget Jubail's face. Small wonder that she was so angered when the Exo-fleet and the Pirate clans allied together to fight the Neosapiens. Given the chance, she quickly attacked Jubail and was subsequently arrested for it. Thanks to J.T., the charges were dropped and she was set free. Whether she simply hates Jubail more then any other pirate, or just hates Jubail is unclear. She's made no attempts on the other pirates. But war seldom leaves room for personal missions. Rita Torres has been at the for front of the war since it began. In the field, it is a common sound to hear Torres directing the other members of Able Squad in the midst of a furious fire fight. At first her take charge personality put her at odds with the hot headed Wolf Bronski and young Kaz Takagi. But both troopers soon learned to deal with the "Sarge" . Category:Terrans Category:Female